


【ALL爆】小宠物🔞

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: ❤新年应梗放送！是biu劳斯的魅魔咔脑洞！本质抹布爆(被打)❤勇者biu×双性魅魔咔❤pwp注意❤涉及媚⭐药体质、榨⭐精、奴⭐役、雌⭐堕、！！！双性！！！！要素请注意避雷❤
Relationships: Biu爆
Kudos: 60





	【ALL爆】小宠物🔞

❤

参天大树下遮掩的天空一簇一簇的像是狭窄的山谷，长期笼罩在山间中的瘴气因为难得的开采散去薄薄一层，尽管如此，战争留下的血腥味闻着依旧刺鼻——几百年间、这也不是第一次人类妄想挑战这所森林所结下的孽债了。

人类间流传着一个古老的故事，说这森林里有吃人的妖怪、还有专门吸人精气的妖精，不知是被什么洗了脑子，每年都有被誉为勇者的傻瓜们拿着火把与藤条做的笼子浩浩荡荡就朝着森林的深处进发，却又是惨败。

他猜测，这次那些人类大概是遇见了狼人那族，连尸体都被撕扯的破破烂烂，连一个捡破烂的机会都不就给他。这样想着，他在树叉间灵活的跳动着，沿着血迹逐渐稀薄的下游寻去。他们的嗅觉与普通魔物不同，分辨的不止是血味，更多的是从猎物身上散发出的种子一般蓬勃的生命力。

【喂喂、不是吧】

【这里竟然还有一个没死的人类】

魅魔的尾巴从树枝上垂下，一卷一卷的拖在身后荡着，一双漂亮的红眼睛露出了相当不屑却又玩味的态度，双腿一蹬、咚的一下从树上跳了下来。

运气真好、竟然被他捡到了个好家伙。

他舔了舔嘴唇，粉色的体液将唇瓣沾的亮晶晶的，像一颗蜜糖。他抱着双臂，上下打量着这要死没死的猎物。

一脸蠢样也不知道是怎么在这座森林里活过三天的，一身锁子甲被魔法种子缠了几圈基本成了杂草堆，头发乱糟糟的，从锁甲外露出来的胳膊几乎有他大腿粗，看起来似乎是个猛男。

他托起男人的手指端详了一会，那双眼睛盯着手指上流血的那条细小伤口，舌头动了动。

咦、尝起来好奇怪！

呸、

于是尚且经验不足的魅魔再次沮丧的发觉自己一族并不能像森林中大多数的魔物一样尝到血肉的美味——生为魅魔的味蕾只尝到了草一样苦的涩，倒是那些从皮肤分泌出的汗液或者从下面榨出的什么别的尝起来该死的美味。他啐了口口水，呸呸呸，用手掌擦了擦嘴角，那条小恶魔一样的尾巴在屁股后面晃来晃去，没一会就缠上了男人的大腿。

虽然为自己生为魅魔感到不满，但在看到男人的第一秒，那淫邪之血早就开始蠢蠢欲动了。

【...呼...该死的...】

他暗自骂道，言语间的魅劲已经快要止不住的开始勾引着哪怕已经昏死过去的男人，那股美妙又甜蜜的香味便是最开始的准备。

魅魔粉色的体液哪怕没被手指搅开都早就哗哗的流了一腿，哈、他轻喟一声，手指头从中间那条细缝里用力挤了进去。

淫魔不分性别，为了更好的享受性欲竟进化成拥有两种性别生殖器的家伙——在爆豪的认知里，他更偏向于承认自己是雄性，于是乎对于自己多出来一份的女性器官明显少了照顾。毕竟他们不像其他的魔物，不进食只会变得虚弱并不至死，但是天天出去勾引男人也不像是他能拉下脸干出来的事，所以他已经有大半年没有用到那股间属于女人的那一半器官了。

综上所述，我们可以认为勇者先生捡了个大便宜、这只魅魔甚至可以用处女形容。

【...呼...手指头...嗯...不够啊】

他细嫩的手指头在穴道里进出，用指甲剐蹭着把花穴刺激的收缩不断，于是更多骚粉色的淫液从那道缝里喷了出来，一长条的沿着手指头与肉壁咬合的地方滋的一下射到了年轻勇者的裤子上。

呼唔、爆豪咬着嘴唇隐忍着这股太过的如同久旱逢甘霖般的巨大快感，他爱心状的尾巴尖早已把自己的臀瓣抽的红肿，啪啪、就如他手指头抽插的频率一样，每打一下都带出点水来。

【喂、杂鱼——睡够了没】

他一面自慰，一面艰难的骑到了勇者的脖子上，魅魔作为男性部分的阴茎早就昂扬的涨红，直直杵在胯间牵出一条银丝，他空闲的那只手只上下撸动片刻便翘的顶至肚皮尖。

真是只饥渴的魅魔。

【哈...今天可是你的幸运日❤——还活着的话就赶紧起来给老子感恩戴德吧】

他一如既往放着狠话，眼睛高高挑起，用挑衅的语气咧开嘴角，下身像失禁的水阀一样用淫水滋了勇者一脸骚粉的体液，野狗那般。

唔...勇者被这突然的水柱射了满脸，因为难受而左右摇晃的高挺鼻梁正巧打在花苞中突出的敏感阴蒂上。

【哈啊——！！❤❤❤！！！~】

从魅魔喉咙里发出几声猫叫一般的呜咽，失禁的更厉害了。

【妈的、操...谁、谁准你自己动的！臭杂鱼！！】

他的语气中有些无措的慌张，但没几秒又把住了生为魅魔的职业素养，他把手指头拔了出来，就着男人尚且干燥粗糙的唇瓣坐了下去，邋遢的胡茬刺在他的两边阴户上，疼的性感。这种扎马步自慰的方式使得他的两腿大张，肌肉因为紧张而鼓动，但又顾及着身下胡茬的刺激不敢全部坐下。

他用拇指揉捏着自己挺立的乳头，两瓣湿漉漉的嫩肉挠着勇者的嘴唇，淫水一股脑的往唇缝里灌。哈、他闭上眼，双手用力的像是能从自己这对奶子里榨出些什么，乳头被拉的尖长。

【...嗯...怎么......水】

迷迷糊糊的勇者在昏厥之际尝到了一抹甜滋滋的甘露，嘴唇吧唧了两下惊喜的发觉了水源。

【呼...妈的......口活不赖嘛...哈】

本想先给个下马威的魅魔被这口腔一吸舌头一搅的阵势刺激的淫水直流，一手按着自己白嫩嫩的肚皮一时竟软了腰。他红扑扑的脸蛋上满是情欲享乐的放荡表情，双腿撑的大开，用另一只手为自己男性的那部分手淫。

男人硬硬的胡茬在一次次摆动中不断剐蹭着敏感的肉瓣，刺疼的扎进他已经完全充血的小阴蒂里，他泻一般的又连续潮吹了几次，粉色的淫荡的体液几乎喷了勇者满脸。

哈...他摆着腰，暗骂自己太没出息，明明还没进入到重要的那一步怎么自己已经快要流水流到软了腰。前面的阴茎也快要高潮了，他咬着嘴唇用力掐了下顶端的软肉，才勉强制止了自己想要射精的冲动。

开什么玩笑！哪有魅魔射的比猎物还快！！！

他喘出几口同样粉扑扑的香，双腿紧绷着想要从勇者脸上下来。

【...唔...、水...水......】

但忽然一双强有力的大手狠狠拍在了他刚准备抬起的臀瓣上，掀起一阵肉浪，哈啊——爆豪惊呼一声，在掌抚的疼爱与趁虚而入的舌交中无自觉的射精了。

他听到男人似乎在嘟囔什么，后背因发力而隆起的肌肉支撑着他半撑起头，他刚刚泻过的阴茎贴上了男人头上冰冷的锁子甲，还没来得及为自己的早泄羞耻便感到了冰火两重天的快感。

【...哈...笨蛋❤......你他...妈当老子是口井吗】

男人的舌头毫无技巧的在他的腔内横冲直撞，这时魅魔才意识到人类对于活下去的渴望竟远远超过了性欲的诱惑，那根舌头舔的极深，要不是他之前尝过男人的血，他都要怀疑身下的这家伙到底是不是蛇精变得。

男人像捧着一瓢甘霖一样握着他的两边臀瓣，那条尾巴一抽一抽的几次想要打开男人的手，倒是被狠狠揪住一并握在了掌心，呜、叫的酥软。这下是真的骑虎难下了，魅魔拼命扭着腰想从男人的嘴下逃离，虽说他确实水多活好，但这样吮下去就算是他也有被吸干的一天！

【...你放手、！】

魅魔原本修剪圆润的指甲在煴怒之间发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，突然猛长的指甲露出了妖魔凶残的面目。他目露凶光，正打算狠狠剜下男人的眼睛，身体却忽然一滞，整个人像被吓到的猫咪一样弓着腰几乎快要跳起。

嘎唔——！！！

这臭人类竟然咬他的阴蒂！！！

他手足无措的样子像是被凌空钉住的蝴蝶，后腰夸张的往里陷下，几乎要折断了脊椎骨。那人类依旧无自觉的咬着他的阴蒂，像是吮吸母乳一般将口腔抽的真空。

牙齿咬着肉粒根部，不算用力却也让爆豪几乎不敢动作，这时勇者的舌头却开始上下拍打他因为疼痛而二次充血肿起的阴蒂顶端。

哈啊、哈❤

魅魔喘的几乎快要背过气来，开什么玩笑、他顶多只能算是个见习处女，难得靠着口交得到一点精液，怎么能顶得住这种卑鄙手段！

【...唔...臭人类你...卑鄙...龌龊......无耻】

他一个字一个字的骂过去，期望男人的手哪怕可以松来一个指节方便他逃跑，没想到吃饱喝足的男人却悠悠转醒。

【啊、你】

勇者双眼大睁，嘴里还含着魅魔的肉粒，舌头因为记忆性的动作又重复了一遍拍打的动作，惹的魅魔往上一蹿、又牢牢被他的大手抓住。

刚醒来的时候其实脑子整个都是懵的，本想着大难不死一定要好好报答那位救命恩人，他的手习惯的揉了两下，不禁感慨这屁股真是该死的挺翘。啊、不对，勇者的世界观缓慢加载着，脑袋里想着是先道歉还是直接切腹自尽，他的眼珠子不受控制的打量着这位天上掉下来的漂亮人儿，内心雀跃无比。

这种被兴奋冲昏头脑的劲头导致他直接忽略了那根正顶在他鼻子上头的男性阴茎，他的眼睛逆着光，看到美人翘起的乳尖和那红红的眼角，嘴巴不自觉张的老大——后果便是那些被刺激到泛滥的淫水直接冲了他一喉咙，从理论到实践的告诉他救人的秘方。

【你他妈的看够了没啊、哑巴了】

爆豪和那人类大眼瞪小眼的对视了老久，心里十分不爽，奈何他的屁股和尾巴还被握在手里、实打实的用了全劲，抓的他老疼。

他张了张嘴，分叉的舌头尖和头上尖尖的犄角显然引起了男人的重视。

他看到男人的眉毛滑稽的向上挑了一下。

唔、！

随后便被一股蛮力重重掀翻在地。

男人怒目圆睁，双手直直握住了他的喉咙，他脸上的神情古怪，嘴里嘎嘎嘎发出几声怪叫最后才喊出两个字——妖孽！

想必内心也是万分纠结。

【哈....笨蛋..呼...你放开我...】

【老子刚才...可是好心救了你一命】

男人的手劲极大，狠狠掐着他的气管几次都勒的他差点背过气来，他知道有些人类喜欢这么玩，而生来就适应了各种play的魅魔身体也一如既往的淫水直喷，他艰难的吐息着，蛇一般肉乎乎的舌头尖像一颗桃心。

勇者听罢眉头皱了皱。

【你刚才分明就是想吸干我的精气】

【指甲都伸出来了！我看你就是想先奸后杀】

唔、爆豪一时语塞，虽然说的八九不离十，但这其中的过程他们似乎还可以再探讨一番，总之他爆豪胜己是谁，他可是立志成为魅魔NO.1 的男人，先骗了这炮再说。

【...哈...我没骗你...】

他浑身开始散出薄薄的香气，那是魅魔汗液中的一种特殊成分，会勾的男人欲火焚身。他张开嘴，比人类稍长一些的舌头尖挑拨一般的舔了下男人的手指，留下一片淡淡的粉色。

【...你看......我都把指甲收回去了】

【...人类不是有句话...叫...知恩图报嘛——嗯、！】

话音未落却又是一阵哽咽，那掐在他气口的大手没有丝毫的松懈，像是认定他就是那害人的魔物一般要用这双手活活掐死他。爆豪的眼孔在缺氧下逐渐浑浊，左右摇晃着脑袋，像是被钉住的死老鼠。

【...哈...呼...你、...放了我...】

看来这次是碰到了个硬钉子，虽然说疼痛的玩法他也不介意，但是这种一上来就要弄死他的主也算少见。血液中的氧气被一点点的逼出，他吐着舌尖，将嘴巴张的老大，那两条腿也软绵绵的再难有什么力气盘住男人的腰，从后背缓缓滑了下来。

他是第一次有这种感觉，脑子都要沸腾了却又无法思考，意识还游刃有余但是身体却早就无法动弹。

他的眼里流出了透明的泪珠，这一点倒是和人类一样。

男人居高临下的看着他，浑浊的眼里一半是血水，他觉得自己的鼻子尖湿湿的，原来是鼻涕也挂了下来，他大张着嘴，盛不下的口液顺着唇壁往外溢。反而随着手掌的收紧下面像喷泉一般的一股脑潮吹出了许多骚粉的淫液，湿哒哒的不成样子。

【......啊......我......】

可能是爆豪苟延残喘的样子过于可怜了，男人的眉头皱成一座小山，摸着手下逐渐开始僵硬的身体，最后是无可奈何的叹了口气。

他的下身早就硬的快要爆炸，不得不说，在一瞬他确实是动摇了，该说至始至终他都被诱惑着，甚至在狠狠掐死这妖物的时候脑中想的是先奸后杀。他松了半分力气，用手掌拍了拍魅魔的脸蛋，摸到了一片湿漉漉的眼泪，混着口液和鼻涕就像刚被强奸过一般狼狈。

【、咳...唔、咳咳——】

在这方面，魅魔确实和人一样，在他松手的时候会剧烈的咳嗽。

乘着魅魔没法反抗的时候，他伸手从腰侧摸出了一串链条和铁块组合的枷锁，上面镀了一层细银，看起来像是教堂里辟邪的十字架、可惜他遇到的并不是传闻中的吸血鬼。

至少吸血鬼可不会像他身下的这只一样，因为窒息而骚的淫水直流。

他不确定这东西对魅魔的效果如何，只好先拧过魅魔的两条细手臂，咔嚓一声扣上了手腕，他想了想，最后又拿了另外一副如法炮制的铐住了魅魔的脚踝，两边的链条一拉，魅魔便只能反弓着腰做出双腿大张的放荡姿态。

【...哈...怎么...你改变主意了吗❤】

勉强逃过一劫的魅魔在休息片刻以后又回到了原本那副婊子样，他似乎丝毫不介意现在的这幅羞耻样子，见男人对他没再有杀心后便又开始诱惑道。

【....呼..没想到你是有这种性癖的家伙啊...】

【...人类的女性一定很难满足你吧...❤...】

【嗯...童贞变态❤】

他一边说着自认为是情话的挑衅，一面将自己被固定住脚踝的双腿向外打开，在他蝴蝶状的耻骨上已经积了浅浅一层的淫液，像一盏甜蜜的桃花酒。

魅魔红色的瞳泛着一圈光，直勾勾的盯着男人鼓起一大块的裤裆，上下扭动着胯，不要脸的跳着羞耻的舞蹈、淫水溅的到处都是。他的体液里也有催情的成分，方才男人已经喝了这么多，他猜测这个假装镇定的可恶人类其实早就已经急不可待的想要操他了。

【~嗯❤】

【......快点❤来嘛..用你的大鸡巴....插进我的...嗯小穴里❤❤❤】

他耸动着胯骨，跟着腰部一起舞动的阴茎在男人眼前一弹一弹的跳着大象舞。

【...这里面...呼...可是宝贝啊❤】

如果不是有这该死的锁链缠住了他的双手，他早就该用手指把自己漂亮的阴部撑开，那里生的饱满多汁，用手指头扒开之后就像一颗水嫩嫩的蜜桃，然后男人的手就会控制不住的去挑逗他淌水的花心，一口气用他的肉棒捅进他的身体里。

哈...❤光是想想他都要激动的潮吹了。

他的眼瞳逐渐缩小成桃心大小的玫红色，眯着眼睛，似乎空气中有许多无形的小手正撩拨着他。余光撇过男人的脸，那张被他淫水洗去血垢下的脸确实英俊的紧，面色潮红，着魔般的望向他中间的女穴。

【...呼......你、你怎么生的如此淫荡下流！】

没想到那呆子一样的勇者用力甩了自己两大嘴巴子，似乎也意识到了那些之前灌下的淫液效用，他面露愧色，一手伸进裤裆里揉捏着自己早就不老实的小兄弟，一手伸进旁边的背包里摸索什么。

爆豪在心里翻了个白眼，心说老子可是魅魔啊，魅魔哪有不骚不浪的！

他半眯着眼，也不去管男人淅淅索索的在摸索什么，反正不过是手铐的钥匙，要不就是有什么过人的性癖在作爱的时候还要拿麻绳绑他。

【我知道你是魅魔...这么急着让我上一定是为了吸我的精气】

【操你一下保不准会发生什么】

爆豪只觉得气绝，世界上傻瓜这么多为什么自己偏偏遇上一个爱叨逼的、倒霉，早知道当初就直接撸硬了就上。

【...刚刚我就是喝了你的淫液现在才会欲火中烧】

勇者在包里翻找了一阵，却拿出了一个巴掌大小的牛皮酒壶，里面还留着一点雄黄酒，听老人说可以用来辟邪，每个人身上都带了一瓶。

男人拿着那大半瓶酒袋走近了他，冷不丁蹲下身托起他的下身，将他整个人倒拎着拖到了自己的大腿上。

【...装什么啊...最后不还是想操老子❤】

爆豪冷笑一声出言嘲讽，但男人却好像把他当成透明的，伸出两根手指头开始拨弄起他的花心。

他从没见过魅魔，该怎么说呢，他原以为魅魔怎么样都该是个妖娆的女子，没想到这魅魔却生着一张俊俏漂亮的脸蛋，就连下面也和他想的大相庭径——双性的少年，应该这么说吧。

他觉得好奇，便用手指头小心的去摸魅魔中间那蜜桃一样的花心，那地方生的和女人的一样，大约长在会阴的那块地方，上面是两颗圆鼓鼓的卵蛋，没有毛发生长，显得干净又可爱。他用两根手指头摁着两边的阴户，在靠近阴囊下侧的地方找到了阴蒂似的一块嫩肉，有点被欺负过头了，仔细看还留着浅浅的齿痕。

男人用指头押上，听到少年急促的喘了一声，靠在他腿上的屁股瓣用力弹了下，下面又噗噗的流了许多水、真是敏感的紧。

其实这还是他的一次这么近的去看女人的下体，要换成正常姑娘，他早就该切腹自尽几百次了。但他秉承着仔细钻研，胆大心细的座右铭硬是压下了心中骚动的背德感，但他心里明白，这不过就是打着正义名号的强奸罢了。

【...哈啊...你...别弄那里啊❤】

他又揉搓了几下，马上听得身下魅魔娇滴的斥责，那里大概真是太过敏感了，他哪怕再揉两下这淫魔大抵都要被他欺负的尿出来了。

他红着脸把手指头往下移去，粉色的两片阴唇被他撑的大开，他找到了那个一直喷水不停的小口，窄窄的粉色的一个小指大小的穴口，让人不禁怀疑这魅魔平时究竟是如何用这处女一般的花穴去强奸别人的。

男人的指头上生了许多的茧子，比魅魔的指骨粗了一大圈，两指相并的钻进了他的阴道里。

【...啊❤......、手指...不要......❤❤】

那魅魔的穴道里湿漉漉又火热的紧，灵活的缠住他的两指不放，他感觉往里面的更深处有热乎乎的液体源源不断的涌出，被他堵在这窄小的穴道里，似是一松手就会像喷泉一般嗞他一脸。

这触感加上魅魔的呻吟逼的他小腹一紧，原本就勃发的肉棒更是硬到了难以忽视的地步。

但他知道这妖物还是个祸害，那个美味多汁的花穴里一定藏着什么他不知道的阴谋诡计。他脸色一沉，脑子已经重的发胀，只想快点找个什么洞捅一捅。

哦、说到洞的话，这里不是还有一个。

【————咿❤你...你......混蛋...谁准你碰老子的——❤❤那里——哈啊】

他用手指顶开下面那个看起来也同样粉嫩的穴口，指节粗大的拇指插进一个指节抽插了几下，牵出一条透明的淫丝。他凑近闻了闻，也是甜甜的，但没有那么古怪的颜色，里面大概也是和正常人类排泄一样的地方。

他看到魅魔那一脸不可置信三观尽裂的表情更加笃定了这穴的安全性。

【...臭杂鱼！！！！把你的垃圾手从老子屁眼里拿出来！！不然——！】

少年顿了顿，显然没能想到现在这幅样子还能拿这个臭人类怎么办。

【不然怎么？你就拿你这处女屁穴强奸我吗】

男人冷笑一声，几乎用全身的力气压着身下白嫩的臀瓣，这对美尻的主人反抗的厉害，红着眼几乎要将他从身上撞下来。他用指头沾了点从女穴里流出来的粉色淫液，往穴口附近草草涂抹了一圈就探进两指开始扩张。

爆豪显然没经历过这些，一时气的连发骚的话都忘了说，只觉得屁眼里钻进了一只大虫子，又痒又涨，想不通怎么会有人放着前面那么漂亮的穴不操要操他的屁穴呢。

他嗷嗷嗷发出一长串怒极了的嘶吼，却因为被压着肚皮和腹部呜呜呜的像是啜泣。

【听说嘴巴毒的人屁股都很弱，没想到魅魔里也有这种说法啊】

勇者嘀嘀咕咕的不知道在说着什么，他狠狠的瞪过去，却看到一张春风得意的脸，像是发现了什么致胜法宝、恶心。

男人的动作很鲁莽，可能是因为本就没剩下什么耐心了，草草扩张到三指大小就迫不及待的提枪而上。他一巴掌抚上中间湿漉漉的女穴，啪的一声溅出了许多淫水，完了还不忘把这些水抹在他的屁股缝里，黏糊糊的难受。

爆豪紧紧咬着下唇，闭眼不看，脸上红扑扑的满是慍怒，这下又无论怎么样都不愿意发出声音了，他觉得自己被羞辱了。

接着一根滚烫的什么代替了手掌的位置重重砸在他的阴户上，男人双手挤压两瓣阴唇，模拟着性交的动作抽插着，将那些粉色的淫液滚上他的大棒，龟头就顶着他的阴蒂，有几下甚至操到了他的阴囊里去。

他现在知道那是什么了，是他心心念念的大鸡巴，此刻却怎么都高兴不起来。

他的身体打着抖，男人每顶着他的阴蒂在那蜜桃瓣里抽插一下他就止不住的发抖，有兴奋也有陌生的恐惧，这种感觉不亚于破处的第一次。他不敢发出声音，不知道一张口是会是哭还是会浪叫着求男人插他，身子倒是完全熟透了，全身泛着一层水一般的粉。

等男人硬到自己满意的程度了，他就把那物抵住刚张开一个小嘴的后穴，沉下腰，哧一声挺进了一个头。

【你不看看吗】

他突然发问，似乎觉得魔物一副被强奸的模样可爱的紧，那条小尾巴哆嗦着缠在他的手臂上，哪还有一点刚开始横行霸道的样子。

【.........】

爆豪还是一言不发的隐忍着，但身体反应却是自己没法控制的，男人见他一副视死如归的样子也就随他去了，半阖上眼享受极了，他沉下腰，感受自己的下体被一层层的肉圈紧紧包裹的快感，那里似是有自己的意识，咕啾咕啾的吮了起来。

他缓慢却坚实的进入着少年的身体，用手掌掰开两边臀瓣把那口小嘴扯成深色的一条，他的那处完美继承了祖传的可观尺寸，又因为之前淫液的作弄勃起成庞然大物。

爆豪闭着眼，开始用自己不过是被史莱姆强奸了的这样种种的谎话麻痹自己，但随着后方那根阴茎的深入，他却越是清晰的感觉到那股骚动以及那物的雄伟。一开始如果是用虫子来形容的话，现在的深度已经和那林子里百年不死的绿色触手怪有的一拼了，再往里面去，他觉得自己快被捅穿了。

...呼...该死的......好难受...

因为紧张而鼓起的肌肉小幅度的颤抖着，他感觉自己的屁股被撑的大开，又热又硬的像是一块烙铁，他尝试着深呼吸，但肌肉不自觉的收缩却吸的勇者发出一声爽极了的呻吟。

【...喂...真的不看看吗】

勇者再次挑衅道，弯下的腰把身下那副纤细的身躯压的吱吱作响。

【——不看的话我就开始动了】

他故意拖长了一拍，果不其然听到魅魔急促的呼吸，嘴巴喂长下意识的想要说住手云云，他把自己的东西向外拔出一点，那层果冻一样的肠肉就这样紧紧吸着他脱出一小节，水灵灵的，让人不禁想放进嘴里吮吸。

【你后面的处女穴真会吸...虽然不会喷水但是————呼】

乘着爆豪晃神的那一刻，他狠狠顶了回去，稍显硬质的海绵体改变了肠道的方向，沿着与阴道贴个的那条斜着操进了少年未开张的身体。

哈啊————❤❤❤❤❤

他终于摒不住了，大张着嘴脱力一般的大口吸着空气，甜腻腻的呻吟也一并倒了出来，挠的人心痒痒。

那一下男人操的十分用力，把他当成了什么飞机杯一样铆足了劲就往他肚子里打，那下虽然没插到他的前列腺，但却贴着阴道直直戳到了他未发育的小子宫。肉壶里逆流着堆积的淫液因为这一下的冲击噗的全往男人脸上喷，他的手掌贴着地面，硬生生的抠掉了一块草皮。

【...啊———不能——哈啊——那里嗯❤】

他口齿不清的嘟囔着什么，扭动的腰肢让勇者很难固定住手下的屁股。男人刚被喷了满脸的水，脸上的神情即是震惊也是下流，他擦了擦从脖子往下挂的淫液，忽然像是想起什么似得伸手去捞那袋牛皮壶。

壶里还有大半的酒，他先是含了一口在嘴里，又是俯下身拧着爆豪的脸蛋给喂了一口。从没喝过酒的魔物被呛的一阵咳嗽，后穴也为此一吸一缩的伺候的他很是舒服。

【这酒据说能让魔物现出原形痛苦不堪】

男人逆着光投下的身影看起来很伟岸，他又含了一口酒在嘴里，舌头转了两圈全部喷在爆豪裸露的皮肤上。他的脖子里挂着一个草绳，隐约是个十字架的模样也不知道是在哪里学的二流驱魔术，看来这样确是要先奸后杀了。

【如果你喝了这酒还没化形的话我就放你走】

男人一副道貌盎然，一转手竟把木塞子直接对准了他的花穴，反手一敲壶底，酒就像刀子一样直直往他的阴道里涌。

【——哈———啊啊啊——疼❤唔好疼啊】

爆豪被辣的说不出话来，眼前一阵黑白，也不知道自己是怎么撑着没晕的。他的嗓子还疼着呢，现在整个阴部都跟着火辣辣的发疼，他的下体肿了一圈，又因为那木头塞子做的足够粗大怎么收缩都无能为力。

装酒的牛皮袋子快速的瘪下，他的肚皮里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，淫水混着酒水在他的肚皮凝成一个水包，卡在阴道里，一头是结实的木塞子一头是还没张开的子宫口。

男人这时又开始抚慰他的阴茎了，抓着他的下体像是飞机杯多出一条的把手，男人半蹲了下来，忽然以极快的速度捣弄起他的后穴，噗嗤噗嗤几乎把那透明的肠液捣的发泡。

【哈❤——啊❤❤慢点——好涨————】

他怎么受得了这些，本来因为倒躺着脑袋就承受着极大的压力，现在被一顿猛操更是两眼发黑，嘴也自顾自的讨好求饶起来。

【...唔...不要❤——后面要坏——嗯❤了】

【....咕...肠子...哈❤..肠子缩不回去了】

【呜呜...不要啊❤——讨厌】

他的屁股被操的发肿，红通通的像鼓出一块的桃，身上的人还不断的动作着，他只觉得难以呼吸，同时一股热流自尾骨麻麻的往上爬，那团酒水在他的肚皮里横冲直撞，因为无处可去，成结一般的堵在阴道里。而偶尔被撞击到的子宫稍微松懈了下，热辣的雄黄酒就往那个娇弱不堪的地方咻的灌进。

【————咿❤❤不要——被那种东西内射了❤❤❤】

他的身体越发滚烫，吸收酒气的皮肤泛着不正常的红，他的双腿因为长时间的紧绷早就酸胀不堪，肩膀也被全身重量压着，他觉得自己再多那么一点点就要被压坏了。

但桃心一样的眼睛却快速跳动着，似是爽到失神。

往后，男人用手掌去揉他的肚皮，已经被打开一个小口的内脏轻易就容纳了大多的酒水，而被盛满的阴道则方便着男人一次次的顶到他后穴里的腺体。

他的前面湿哒哒的一团，又想射又想尿。

男人的呼吸越发粗重，下手也越发没了轻重，就如他一开始说的那样，男人确实有着常人难以接受的性癖。那双手往上移向他的脖子，用虎口用力的往下按，同时，一股充裕的暖流射进了他的身体里，瞬间充盈了他的魔力。

但他确实也不能再有多余的精力做些什么了，因为高潮而射精的下体直直的杵在眼前，不算稀薄的精液射了自己满脸的同时用他的女穴失禁了。

再次醒来的时候，他是摇摇晃晃的，一根木杆子穿过他被绑着的手脚绳结下，像是扛着什么祭品。他的肚皮上被用朱砂画上了奇怪的图腾，关进了一座用细银打造的鸟笼里。

【巫女大人啊...求求您保佑我们家子孙满堂】

一个素未谋面的男人一边操着他的花穴一边喃喃祈祷着，他对面的素帘里坐着那个被供为神王的男人——唯一一个从那林子里回来的勇者。

END.

❤第一次尝试双性设定，虽然已经完全偏离了biu劳斯的点梗(土下座)方向盘一不小心没把稳就成这样了，还给勇者biu升级了！(二重挨打预警)

❤放下biu劳斯的点梗:  
魅魔族被勇者biu攻略，首领爆豪胜己将勇者抓回来，给勇者灌了魅魔一族的秘药打算将勇者吸干抹净，却发现勇者的精力居然如此充沛，眼角带泪骑在勇者身上大喊着吃不下了，被内射好多次到屁股化水。魅魔之主拜倒在勇者biu的金枪之下，说是勇者的精液能让他变得无比强大，最后变成了勇者biu的小宠物，天天摁着对方用屁股榨干勇者

我翻车翻到沟里去了(dbq劳斯)


End file.
